Ian's Staraptor
Staraptor is a Pokémon owned by Ian. He is the second Pokémon Ian caught in Sinnoh, and his thirty first overall. | |ability = Keen Eye (as Starly) Confirmed in Vs. Budew Intimidate (As Staravia & Staraptor) Confirmed in Vs. Roserade |current = At Professor Oak's Ranch |prevonum = 396 |firststagename = Starly |secondstagename = Staravia |numeps1 = 13 |numeps2 = 58 |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |evo1num = 397 |evo2num = 398 |location = Route 204 |nature = }} Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Starly, Starly was part of a flock of Starly that attacked Ian's camp and ate Piplup's food. Piplup used Bide to scatter the Starly, then chased after this one. Piplup battled him with Ian and Ian caught him. Ian let Starly out and gave the two Pokémon a Sitrus Berry so they could heal. Starly is later used in a battle against Paul and his Starly, and is quickly defeated. In Vs. Budew, Starly trains with Crystal's Wingull, watching her use Aerial Ace. Starly is able to keep track of her, revealing his ability to be Keen Eye. Wingull struck Starly and knocked him back, as Ian ended the training for the day. In Vs. Purugly, Starly helped bring Drifloon and Paige back to the ground. He scouted ahead to the Valley Windworks where Team Galactic was, and assisted in battling the grunts inside. Starly snuck around the battle with Mars in order to free the hostages, breaking their ropes with Wing Attack. In Vs. Mothim, Starly trains with Conway's Slowking, trying to master Aerial Ace. He eats lunch, and later battles against Sheila's Mothim. He struggles in the battle, attempting to use Aerial Ace. The battle is interrupted by a wild Fearow, which attacks their food and unintentionally kidnaps Piplup. Starly perfects Aerial Ace to strike Fearow and save Piplup. Starly is defeated by the Fearow afterwards. In Vs. Roserade, Starly was chosen to battle Gardenia's Turtwig. Turtwig is initially faster and landed more hits, trapping Starly in a Leech Seed. Starly soon evolved into Staravia, breaking free from Leech Seed. His new Intimidate ability activated, and then he defeated Turtwig with Aerial Ace. Staravia battled Roserade next, being defeated easily. In Vs. Buizel, Staravia trains with Piplup so Piplup can master his new Whirlpool attack. Staravia's job was to speed around Piplup to attack while Piplup tried to move the Whirlpool to intercept it as a shield. However, Staravia was too fast and usually made it through. The training was interrupted when a wild Buizel attacks and battles Piplup. After defeating Piplup, Buizel turns his attention to Staravia, but ends up battling Crystal's Wingull instead. In Fighting Some ZZZ's, Staravia helps battle against Kyle's dream powered Pokémon. He carries Piplup and Cubone out of range from Bulbasaur's Bloom Doom, though is injured by it in the process. He defeats Bulbasaur with Aerial Ace, but is then taken out by Pikachu's Iron Tail. In Vs. Shieldon, Ian chose Staravia to help Gary's Staraptor battle foes in the air. They push through Golbat and Skarmory and attack Hunter J's Salamence. However, they are caught in Ariados' Toxic Thread, being poisoned and defeated. In Vs. Seviper and Zangoose, Staravia makes a cameo training with Ian's other Pokémon. In Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle, Staravia is paired up with Paul's Empoleon to battle Conway's Slowking and Crystal's Buizel. Staravia goes on the offensive, but Slowking uses Confusion to put him in the path of Empoleon's Ice Beam. This weakened him enough to be defeated by Buizel. In Vs. Spiritomb, Staravia has a battle against Kenny's Jumpluff. Staravia struggles to get past Cotton Guard at first, but shows off a new Brave Bird to push through. Ian reveals that they'd been working on it since seeing Gary's Staraptor use it, and had planned on using it in the Tag Team Tournament. In Alien Journey into the Unown, Staravia picked Piplup up in the deteriorating space. He uses Brave Bird to strike Vilgax, though it doesn't do much. He serves as bait to distract Palkia, then uses Whirlwind to help spread Combee's Sweet Scent. In Vs. Gliscor, Staravia assisted in guiding a Gliscor and a herd of Gligar through a city with Whirlwind. He was disabled for a bit by McCann's Chimecho, but then went to attack his Scizor which was battling Gliscor. When Paul and his Weavile intervened, Ian sent Staravia to attack him. Weavile managed to defeat Staravia. In Vs. Bibarel, Staravia battled against Reggie's Staraptor. Staraptor was able to match his speed, then blind him with Sand Attack. The two clash with Brave Bird, with Staravia being defeated. In Vs. Lucario 2, Staravia is used first in Ian's gym battle against Maylene, battling her Croagunk. Croagunk was able to counter his moves, maneuvering so Staravia dealt little damage. Staravia was able to overpower Croagunk with Brave Bird and defeat him. He took on Gallade next, and fell to a single Slash attack. In Vs. Floatzel, Staravia is chosen against Crasher Wake's Lumineon. Lumineon shows it can be aerial to chase Staravia, and turns Staravia into a Water type using Soak. Staravia is at a disadvantage for a bit until he shakes off some excess water so he can fly again. He then defeats Lumineon with Brave Bird. He is then defeated by Gastrodon. In Skirmish of Rivals! Confrontation in the Dream World, Staravia was chosen as Ian's second choice in the Battle Royal. He went up first against Will's Exeggutor, Steve's Luxray and Dakota's Bacchus the Espeon. Bacchus protected Staravia from Luxray's electric attacks as he targeted Exeggutor, eventually defeating it while Bacchus beat Luxray. Will chose Unown and Steve chose Umbreon, those two defeating Bacchus. Staravia targeted Unown, deflecting its Hidden Power from Dakota's Forest the Sceptile. Upon the defeat of Umbreon, Steve chose Charizard which defeated Staravia. In Vs. Psyduck, Staravia carried Cubone on his back to go over a group of Psyduck. He took Cubone over to Ian, where he was defeated by a Large Psyduck. In Vs. Staraptor, Staravia is Ian's choice in a PokéRinger contest. He beats Barry's Staraptor in the semi-finals, then battles Paul's Fearow in the finals. Fearow overpowered Staravia at first, until it evolved into Staraptor. Staraptor learned Close Combat and used the move to knock the ring to the stand, giving him and Ian victory. In Vs. Stunky, Staraptor was used in a training match at a school. It battled a student's Lickilicky. In Vs. Regigigas, Staraptor carried Piplup into battle against a swarm of Skarmory and Metang owned by Hunter J's henchmen. He was later trapped by Hunter J's Ariados in a Spider Web. In Vs. Weavile, Ian chooses Staraptor in his full battle against Paul. He battles Paul's Weavile again, able to overpower and defeat him. Paul chooses Luxray next, which defeats Staraptor instantly. In Collision with the Enemy, Staraptor is revealed to have been put in storage. In Vs. Hippowdon, Staraptor is revealed to have been called back into the party. He trains on increasing his speed without using an attack, using his created tailwind to move a windmill. In Lady Problems and the Ultimate Rap Battle, Staraptor trains with Piplup, sending him flying. Staraptor goes to find where Piplup landed, seeing he was going off. He leads Ian to Piplup, and rescues Lana as she falls from a tree. Staraptor uses Brave Bird to cause Team Rocket to blast off. He searches for Lana's friends, leading the group to Steve. Staraptor is stolen in Team Rocket's mecha, but is freed. Staraptor then helped battle Joe's Steelix with Dawn's Rapidash and Steve's Lycanroc. In Vs. Barry, Staraptor is chosen first to battle Barry, having a rematch with Barry's Staraptor. The two start by using the same moves on each other. Ian's Staraptor then revealed his new Heat Wave attack, and he quickly took the lead. Barry's Staraptor used Final Gambit to damage Ian's Staraptor, but fainted as a result. Barry chose Torterra next, and it defeated Staraptor with a Stone Edge. In Vs. Paul 2, Staraptor was chosen to battle Paul's Drapion. Paul knew that would be Ian's choice. Drapion used Toxic Spikes on the field, and deflected most of Staraptor's attacks. He landed a Heat Wave on Drapion, and went for Brave Bird. Drapion dodged so Staraptor crashed into the Toxic Spikes, and then Staraptor was defeated. Following this, Staraptor is left at Professor Oak's Ranch. Staravia has had several cameo appearances, usually for a lunch break. These appearances include Vs. Pachirisu, Vs. Poffin, Vs. Chatot, Vs. Skuntank, Vs. Skorupi, Vs. Zangoose, Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling, Vs. Loss and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Staraptor makes a cameo. Known Moves Trivia * Staraptor participated in 3 gym battles. * Two of his moves, Brave Bird and Heat Wave, were taught to Staraptor after witnessing Gary's Staraptor using them. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon